The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
When a printing job is received, an image forming apparatus carries out printing based on printing data included in the printing job. To carry out the printing job on this image forming apparatus, attributes of the printing job (e.g., color and output size attributes) should be consistent with current conditions of the image forming apparatus that is a target to be used. For example, if only A4 size paper and not A3 size paper is housed in the image forming apparatus that is the target to be used, A4 size printing rather than A3 size printing can be carried out by the image forming apparatus that is the target to be used.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus is known in which, if the attributes of the printing job are discerned, and the discerned attributes are not consistent with current conditions of the same apparatus, implementation of the printing job is kept pending, and then a user is notified so as to change the current conditions of the same apparatus. For example, when no printing job can be carried out because the A3 size paper is not housed, notification requesting to change the housed paper is issued. Thereby, the user can carry out the pending printing job by changing the housed paper.